


Purpose of Living

by Frostwells



Category: ITV Victoria, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin deserves happiness, Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, friendships, ish, so does Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: Caitlin reads a romantic, historical fiction based on European history. What surprises her is that not only Harry is well-versed in History but engages in a small debates with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the amazing Nate (@hartleyrthaway on twitter)! After trying to cheer us up after the American Elections, I felt like I should cheer her up as well. She's utterly brilliant so follow her! 
> 
> This is sort of a crossover-ish from ITV's historical drama, Victoria. This show ruined us, and so did the ship, Vicbourne (Lord M/Victoria). I recommend you go watch it (or read it)! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIA OR FLASH.  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.

The brunette shut the book with a soft _whoomp_ , her chest laden with grief.

“He deserved better,” she muttered softly, gently stroking the spine of the novel with her thumb, as if she were trying to reassure it in some odd way. She leaned back in her office chair, clutching the book tightly against her chest as she raised her head towards the concrete ceiling, blinking back tears.

It wasn’t quite often that Caitlin found the time to read something that was not non-fiction. Due to her line of work, she crammed as much scientific knowledge in that eager brain of hers, hoping to make a difference in her life. That left little room for luxuries such as reading a historical-romance fiction during her precious, spare time.

During her lunch break at Jitters, Iris would come and dine with her on occasion. It was actually quite pleasant for the young woman, eating a meal with a fellow female that was not a metahuman or scientist. They would converse about numerous topics, varying on celebrity gossip to personal interests. The dark-skinned woman would always recommend shows she has watched on Netflix to Caitlin, whom always made empty promises to give it a shot. But with so little time, the bioengeerist would often forget.

One afternoon, the boys were off to Starling City to visit some friends while Caitlin opted to stay behind and catch up with a certain journalist. Typical of Iris, the girl always seemed to have a topic at ready, never making the conversation dull.

“Hey, Cait. Have you ever heard of this show called _Victoria_?” Iris questioned, taking a sip of her Americano.

Caitlin shook her head, stirring the dark liquid in her cup. “I’m afraid I haven’t.”

The dark-haired nodded. “Well, it’s a British tv show that only airs in the UK so no wonder you haven’t heard of it.”

“What is it about?” Caitlin asks, slightly intrigued. It momentarily surprised her that Iris watches television shows that aren’t, well, _American._ But then again, she doesn’t really know much about her friend’s interest in tv shows, usually feigning interest out of politeness while zoning out.

Iris sat up straight and smiled, placing her cup on the wooden table, her brown eyes glinting.

 _Uh oh,_ Caitlin thought, recognizing the younger woman’s posture. Whenever Iris was passionate about a certain topic, she would compose herself in a certain way. Almost like a girl who was about to gossip and was eager about it.

“Well, how much do you know about European history?” Iris questioned.

Caitlin took a sip of her latte, thinking about her French heritage before answering, “Quite a bit.”

“Well, then. You’re gonna love this,” she promised.

They spent their lunch discussing the history of one of England’s finest queens, Alexandrina Victoria and how the UK turned it into a historical drama. It was about a young girl that had to learn how to be England’s next ruler in a short amount of time while trying to find her personal identity.

“She was only, what – eighteen? Nineteen when she became Queen? Like damn,” the journalist said in awe before shaking her head. “But she had spunk in her. She wouldn’t let no man step on her and she called out this asshole, Sir John Conroy, who had been using her mother but the mom doesn’t know it yet.”

“Sounds one hell of an estrange family,” Caitlin teased, earning a laugh from the slender woman.

“You have no idea,” Iris chuckled. Caitlin raised her brow before looking away, taking a bite of her muffin. While she was no expert on European history, Caitlin was well-versed enough. But out of politeness, she held her tongue and allowed her friend to continue babbling on.

“Anyways, the only man that Victoria only truly respected and trusted was her advisor and Prime Minister, Lord William Melbourne. He’s so hot, Caitlin!” Iris swooned, “And they were in love with in each other!”

The doctor almost spluttered her drink, her hazel eyes wide. That, she was not expecting. From what Caitlin learned, Victoria saw him as a father figure, her own being dead from when she was an infant. And Lord Melbourne being described as _hot?_ Caitlin suppressed a shudder.

Lord M was depicted as an obese, middle-aged man who used people and found joy in spanking little girls’ bottoms. However, as Caitlin listened to Iris describe this version of Lord M, Caitlin can’t help but admit that she finding herself enraptured by the plot.

“I’m not gonna spoil it for you, but you should most definitely watch it,” recommended Iris.

“Isn’t it out in the UK only?”

“I downloaded the episodes,” she stated, fishing through her purse before flashing a small USB proudly.

Caitlin took it hesitantly, thumbing the cool device in her palm. “Thank you, Iris, but I honestly think I won’t have the time for this.” She placed it back on the table beside Iris’ takeout cup, regretfully. She truly was interested in _Victoria_ but it would be a waste to carry the USB around and never watch an episode.

“Well, how about reading it instead?”

“Sorry?”

Iris tossed her a sly smile. “There’s already a book adaptation released in the UK,” she started, “I know someone living in London who’s sending me a copy. A favour. It should be here later today, so if you’re up to it, I can give Barry the book tonight and you should have it by tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

The journalist smiled, flashing a row of pearly, white teeth. “Trust me, it’s no big deal, Caitlin. Please say yes. I need someone to talk about it.”

“Only if it’s not a problem,” Caitlin conceded, mildly looking forward to it.

X

True to her word, Barry arrived at the lab the next morning, handing the young doctor Iris’ novel. _Victoria,_ the title read. _By Daisy Goodwin._ The book cover was less than stellar; the actress who played the queen was silhouetted and was facing towards a large window, illuminating bright light. In other words, nothing worth noting. But being a bookworm, Caitlin knows that it’s the contents inside is what matters the most.

“What’s that?” Cisco asks, pointing to her novel while munching on breakfast wrap. An older man to his left looked intrigued as well, but didn’t voice it.

“A book,” Caitlin teases cryptically before placing the book in her work drawer. They seemed to accept her answer nonetheless, opting not press her.

As she expected, the brunette rarely found time to even read the summary between Barry getting injured from his missions to hunting down rogue metahumans. Even during her break, she was always making sure Barry and Jesse were healthy, always running tests. After all, it’s her job as the team’s doctor.

“Let me help,” Jesse’s father would offer brusquely, earning a scolding from his daughter. Despite his rugged personality, Caitlin knows he’s just trying to help make her life a bit easier, even if that means taking blood samples and documenting it himself. She would always feel flattered by his offer but she knows he’s most likely needed somewhere else.

“I’m good, Harry,” Caitlin would reassure and he would nod and walk off, seeing no need to press her. He trusts that she knows her limits and capabilities.

But that doesn’t mean he would pop in once in a while to see if she’s alright.

Harry caught her in the med bay one evening, when everyone was already sent home and she was checking the medical inventory. That day had been particularly exhausting, especially for Caitlin, he recalls. She was the support for both the Flash and Quick along with patching up both speedsters. He offered his aid once more before she politely turned him down. When the team left for the day, she stayed behind, doing _bloody_ inventory check.

“You can do that tomorrow, Snow,” Harry murmured, standing close to the young woman. She jolted in surprise, nearly dropping her tablet before tossing the older man a look of annoyance. He smirked in return, which only deepened her frown.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people, Harry?” she huffed, a bit irked.

“I didn’t sneak up on you,” he clarified, his azure eyes dancing in mirth, “You just didn’t hear me come in.”

“ _You_ should’ve made yourself known since you can see I’m engrossed in my work,” she retorted, ignoring how close his body is to hers.

He pried the tablet out of her slender hands, ignoring the sounds of indignation coming from the smaller woman. “ _You_ should’ve went home hours ago.”

“And you,” Caitlin snatched back the device, “should be spending your evening downstairs with Jesse.”

Harry adverted his eyes as he bowed his head. “She’s out with that _West_ boy,” he grounded out, as if saying that almost pained him.

Caitlin stifled a chuckle. Like any father, Harry had been less than pleased to hear that his only daughter developed feelings for a boy. A boy of the _West_ family nonetheless.

“Aw, poor Harry,” the brunette crooned, boldly reaching up and ruffling his thick hair, ignoring his pointed glare. “Someone’s lonely.”

He swatted her hand away. “I’m not _lonely_ , Snow,” he scowled, turning away, busying himself at his work station. But she didn’t miss that small quirk on the corner of his mouth.

Caitlin returned her attention to cataloging the numerous bottles, while simultaneously thumbing the touchable keyboard on her tablet. Even though she declined his assistance, Harry stayed around anyways, helping the young woman speed up her tasks that could be easily done the following morning. The pair worked in comfortable silence, occasionally asking each other questions about the work at hand. They didn’t realize time passed by considerably until Jesse returned from her date with Wally.

“Hey, dad,” Jesse greeted, embracing Harry in a tight hug, placing a kiss on his cheek. “You didn’t have to wait up.”

The scientist held his daughter close, pressing his lips on the side of her temple tenderly. “I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, sweetie.”

The young speedster beamed up at her father with warm affection, a shy smile playing on her lips. Harry smiled back in return, his stony eyes warmed with love for his only child. Caitlin adverted her gaze, feeling as if she were intruding on a private moment between the Wells family; seeing a tender side of Harry that no one really knew that existed.

Seeing her friend standing awkwardly, Jesse removed herself from Harry’s embrace and walked towards Caitlin.

“Hey, Cait,” the teenager smiled, giving the scientist a one-armed hug. Caitlin wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Good evening, Jesse,” the older woman responded, her ruby lips quirking up into a smile when the speedster grinned in return.

“You’re here pretty late,” Jesse said pointedly, extracting herself from Caitlin’s side.

The brunette gestured towards the glass cabinets filled with various objects, each labeled with their respected names. “I was just finishing up work that needed to be done.”

She raised an eyebrow. “This late?”

The bioengineerist chuckled, “I must’ve lost track of time. It does happen, y’know?”

“Sounds like you’re a workaholic, like someone _else_ I know,” Jesse stated, looking at her father with a sly grin. 

Caitlin placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder and bent over, both grinning mischievously at the older man. “The only difference is, Jesse, I know how to have fun.”

Jesse let out a hearty laugh as Harry glared at the two brunettes, his cheeks reddening. He cleared his throat as he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. “Okay, darling. It’s time for you to go to bed, and Snow to go home.”

“I’m _eighteen,_ dad. I don’t need you telling me when I should go to sleep,” Jesse pouted.

“Jesse…” Harry said warningly, crossing his arms. He did not need to deal with a rebellious daughter right now.

Apparently, that was all Jesse needed as she dashed off, leaving streaks of red and yellow in her wake, but not before kissing her dad goodnight and waving at Caitlin.

Once Harry was sure she was gone, he let out a sigh, suddenly feel fatigue. He turned towards Caitlin.

“Sorry,” he apologized, gesturing to the spot Jesse stood before continuing. “She can be…a little much sometimes.”

Caitlin smiled, placing her tablet by her workstation. “She’s a teenager, Harry. It’s only natural that she’s exuberant.”

He shook with silent laughter, shaking his head before regaining his composure. “You should head home now. It’s late.”

She nodded and gently closed the glass cabinet, hearing that familiar _click._

“Do you need me to walk you home?” he asked, looking up at the analog clock on the wall. _12:03._

She shook her head, grabbing her dark coat. “I’ll be fine, Harry. But thanks for the offer.”

He nodded in response. After making sure everything was left in the way she desired, she wrapped herself in her coat. Before Caitlin left, she walked to her desk and pulled open a drawer, retrieving the forgotten book she meant to read.

Still feeling the buzz from consuming caffeine earlier this evening, perhaps Caitlin could finally read Victoria tonight. She’ll suffer the repercussions tomorrow.

X

Perhaps binge-reading was a mistake.

Caitlin staggered into the cortex, bleary-eyed from a fitful sleep.

“Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” the Latino stated, cringing at her unusual appearance.

She winced. “That bad?”

“Uh, yeah,” he stated obviously. “You look like someone died and you’re in mourning.”

Well, he wasn’t off.

Caitlin didn’t finish reading Victoria before knocking out, much to her regret. She left off right when the Queen of England confessed her feelings to her Prime Minister only to have her young heart shattered into pieces. It was blatantly obvious that Lord M was deeply besotted with the teenager, but she was his Queen and far too young for him. He’d rather risk breaking his own heart than have people ruin her name.

Lord Melbourne had lied to her, stating that the only love of his life was his late wife, even though she cheated and left him. That he had no use for Victoria’s heart and that she must save it for someone else.

Caitlin was not a romantic, but she felt her own heart breaking at the prospect of deliberate unrequited love. She had grown deeply attached to the portrayal of Lord Melbourne and Queen Victoria. She was not ready to read the final chapters where Prince Albert of Coburg will wed his cousin.

 _This is why I don’t read fiction, let alone romantic fiction,_ Caitlin thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, Cisco stared at the doctor in slight confusion and fear at her sudden quietness. Barry entered the room, all cheerily and bright, before halting and looked at Caitlin, whom had at yet to acknowledge him. He took one glance at her furrowed brow before walking away cautiously, thinking that she must be upset and must not be trifled with.

The day went by without much excitement; no metas posing as a threat, no one with life-threatening injuries. Caitlin monitored Jesse and Barry’s vitals in the speed lab, noting down any irregularities. Cisco did some tinkering and upgrading around STAR Labs, Harry aiding him.

Once five o’clock hit, they all agreed to call it a day. No need to stay overtime. The team went of their separate ways, leaving Caitlin behind in the med bay. Not that she minded. She could finish reading Victoria and return the book to Iris later tonight.

Grabbing the novel from her purse, she went to the cortex and sat down on the office chair, resuming where she left off. She finished reading the remaining chapters within an hour and Caitlin felt unsatisfied. Not that she was against history, but she felt that the queen should’ve ended up with her Prime Minister rather than her cousin.

“He deserved better,” she muttered softly.

“Who deserved better?”

Caitlin swirled around in her chair to see Harry leaning against the doorframe, a Big Belly Burger takeout bag in hand. His cerulean eyes glinted under the florescent light in curiosity, wondering what kind of book that literally took the energy out of the young doctor.

“Just a character from this book I was reading. Nothing special,” she answered evasively.

The older man pushed himself off the door and took a seat beside her. “I am quite intrigued as to what kind of book managed to make you so disheartened.”

“It’s nothing.”

“ _Nothing_ is Ramon’s existence,” Harry joked. “Reading a piece of reading material that was able to make you look like hell and reduce you into a mess. Now, that’s _something._ ”

She looked at him hesitantly before handing him the paperback novel. He raised an eyebrow and took it, his eyes rapidly scanning the cover page.

“Victoria,” he read out loud, before raising a brow at her in question. “As in, the Queen of England, Victoria?”

She nodded her head in affirmation. “Iris thought it would be a good idea for me to read it. So, I did. And I…” she trailed, unable to describe what she was feeling.

“You’re probably regretting it now,” Harry answered for her.

“Yeah,” she replied honestly.

They were quiet for moment, Harry reading the synopsis on the back of the book, his brows furrowed. After he was done, he looked at her in confusion.

“Queen Victoria doesn’t end up with the Prime Minister?” he asked, bewildered.

She shook her head. “No. This book is loosely based on history so it was only the matter of time that she would marry Prince Albert.”

“Huh,” he huffed in surprise, handing the book back to her. “Back on my earth, the queen remained unmarried and was in polyamorous relationship with both William and Albert.”

Caitlin found herself slightly envious, wishing that she grew up on Earth-2 rather than here, where Melbourne and Victoria were happy. In real life events, Lord M grew depressed and rapidly aged when the queen gotten married and ceased contact altogether. How great if a book was written on Harry’s earth about the romances between Victoria and Lord M and they actually lived happily?

“Why didn’t she marry Melbourne? She was in love with him in this timeline, no?” Harry asked.

“Yes, she was. She was very much in love with him, according to her diaries. But Lord M felt it was inappropriate to pursue such a young woman who also happened to be his monarch.”

“Did he know of her feelings?”

“We can assume so. She made it obvious of her desire for him, and not in a platonic way,” she joked.

“This is where I fail to comprehend things. He loved her.”

“Yes.”

“And she loved him.”

“Yes.”

“And they both knew it.”

“Yes.”

“But they didn’t end up together or stay as friends because Melbourne believed to be far too old for her.”

“Essentially, yes.”

Harry huffed out in annoyance, running a hand through his messy hair. Caitlin had to fight the urge to smile. It was rare to see Harry so passionate about something that wasn’t science or his daughter. To find out that he was passionate about history and the romances of it all greatly pleased her, that she discovered another new thing about this man.

“I still fail to see the big picture.”

Caitlin let out a groan of frustration, chuckling to herself. “He chose duty over honour. He understood that he was in no position to lust over his queen let alone worthy to receive her love so he put his work first over his emotions. Victoria was his weakness and he couldn’t afford to be weak. Not if he wanted to remain Prime Minister and be useful towards the British Constitution.”

“Now, that’s where you’re wrong, Snow,” he defended, sitting up straighter in his seat. “See, loving his Queen was not his weakness.”

She raised her brow, cocking her head to the side. “Oh? Then, what was it?”

“She was his strength,” he answered, his voice confident. “She made him a better politician. He’s learned to ignore the gossips from his previous scandal.”

His cerulean eyes met her honeyed orbs, never wavering or unblinking.

“Loving her was his reason to live again even after the loss of his wife and son.”

Caitlin found it suddenly hard to breathe as she was unable to break away her eyes from his smoldering gaze. She tried to form a response but her throat was dry, failing to even get a word out. She stared wide eyed at the older man in surprise, believing that what he just stated had a double meaning.

His usual grim expression was softened, the age lines around his face was less defined. His usual sneer was quirked into a small yet confident smile as azure eyes never once left her face.

“She was his home,” she managed to finally croak out.

Harry’s voiced dipped lower, a banked fire smoldering within those, frosty, blue eyes as he spoke the next words, “And home is where we feel safe and loved.”

“Yes,” she whispered, gulping.

And then, he was on her. One moment, Harry was raking his hand through his hair and the next, he sprang out of his seat, effectively trapping Caitlin between his warm body and the console, rendering her immobile.

He peered down at her as she remained frozen in her seat, her brown eyes impossibly wide. His steely eyes held hers captive, unwilling to blink – unwilling to let his eyes roam away, even for a millisecond.

“I couldn’t stop. _I can’t stop,_ ” Harry admitted, his voice low and raspy. It sent shivers throughout Caitlin’s body.

“Harry?” The young doctor bit her lip, unsure what to make of the older man’s sudden intensity.

“At first, I dismissed it as being lonely, just me missing my deceased wife. But it got worse. Your kindness, intelligence, your brilliance; it all brought out your beauty that I adamantly refused to see. To acknowledge.” He shook his head at the memory before looking down at the brunette once more. “You brought out a primal instinct in me that I thought I would never thought to experience again. I always felt the need to protect you. Whenever you got kidnapped, I felt a rage that I was not used to.”

Caitlin saw his Adams apple bob as he swallowed, allowing himself to show vulnerability to her; to strip himself bare of any masks or barriers. She felt her cheeks flame at his sudden confession. Never had she thought Harry would ever think, let alone _see_ her in a way that was not platonic. She admits that she haboured a crush on the older man, but after the horrific incident with Zoom, she suppressed any romantic feelings.

But as Harry gazed down intensely at her, she felt her old feelings for him bubbling up to the surface.

“I found myself falling for you,” he admits, his voice deep. “Perhaps, I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you, but I just didn’t know it then. I tried to stop it, for both our sakes. But I couldn’t. And I don’t think I can stop, Caitlin.”

Not knowing what possessed her, she sat up straighter in her seat and cupped his face. She stared into his orbs, getting loss in the sea of blue. She swallowed and whispered in his ear.

“Then don’t.”

She peered up at him, enjoying the look of surprise etched on his face at her response. Caitlin leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his own. Softly.

Harry wanted more.

With a moan, Harry reached for her, running a hand through her hazel locks before gently gripping it. He pulled her off her chair as he crashed his lips with hers in a searing kiss, properly sampling her. She tasted like cherry from her lipstick as he licked her lips for permission. She shyly opened her mouth before Harry invaded her mouth with his tongue, tasting her. She moaned as his tongue touched hers, exploring her mouth.

He pulled back only to bury his face against the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent; lavender, antiseptic and something else that is uniquely _Caitlin._ He latched onto the tender skin, gently pulling it into his mouth, sucking it.

“Harry,” Caitlin moaned, raking her fingers through his thick, salt and pepper hair. The older man let out a deep growl as released her neck with a soft _pop_ and began trailing his mouth up her slender neck, showering it with kisses.

He distance his face enough from hers to see her thoroughly mussed; her ruby lips kiss-bruised and parted, her pale skin flushed and her hazel eyes darkened with lust. She looked aroused, ready, and eager for his attention that only he can give her.

As much as his body and mind wants her, desires her, Harry knew Caitlin’s more worthy than this. She deserved to be showered in affection and basked in his love. After all the horrid events that happened to her, she definitely deserves to be _loved_.

Harry gently kissed her forehead. “As much I as I want to take you right now, we need to stop.”

“No,” she groaned. After being alone for so long, Caitlin’s desperate to feel Harry’s body against her own. She hadn’t had sex since her husband died two years ago. And after igniting this flame deep within her abdomen, he can’t stop now.

“Please, Caitlin. You deserved to be treated with respect, not immediately fucked over the console.”

“Then take me to bed.”

Harry groaned as he dipped his head to her throat. It was tempting to give into their desires. Just slant his mouth over hers and she would easily fall into his bed. A few more kisses, more insistent ones and she would be his. Harry knew that. But Caitlin is not a cheap fuck. God, no. For the first time, Harry wishes to court her. Do this right and proper.

With his wife, Tess, it had been a myriad of late night trysts before she had gotten pregnant with Jesse. Harry had no desire to be a father but he loved Tess enough to marry her.

At least, he thought what he felt for his late wife was love.

Their relationship was rushed, charged with heavy sexual tension. They rarely went out on dates, always focused on their work in the sciences. And in the evening, they would fuck until their bodies gave up.

But as he gazed down at Caitlin, his sweet Caitlin Snow, what he felt for her ran deeper than simple sexual desire. He wanted to make her happy, take her out on dates, relax in each other’s embrace after a day’s work. Hell, Harry was even willing to don his black, casual attire for a suit and tie if it made her happy.

“I love you,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss on her mouth. He pulled back only to see her chocolate eyes misting. He panicked for a second, wondering if he should have kept his mouth shut. She reassured him when she let out a dry chuckle, holding his hand.

“These are happy tears, Harry. Believe me,” Caitlin laughed, gingerly wiping her eyes. “It’s just, after what happened with Ronnie and then Zoom, I thought I wouldn’t be happy again.”

Harry pulled her into his arms and held her tight, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It wasn’t until he felt her laugh again in his arms that he drew back.

“I guess this is what Victoria would’ve felt if her Lord M accepted her love back at Brocket Hall,” she laughed.

Harry chuckled, nuzzling her hair. “What, does that make me William Melbourne?”

She peered up at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. “Does it?”

He placed a kiss on the corner of lips, before nudging her nose affectionately with his. “Loving you has brought me a purpose after Tess died.”

“Then, I guess we’re more similar to them than we thought, Harry,” she smiled.

“It appears so, Caitlin.”

She grinned up at the older man, her eyes crinkling in happiness.

“I love you, too, Harrison Wells.”

Maybe now, Caitlin can finally get her happy ending.

 


End file.
